


Sentimental

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sentimental

Title: Sentimental  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #59: Train  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: Also written as one of my (very belated) entries in the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) Valentine's Day Challenge, prompt 28 [stuffed dragon](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=54420.jpg) and prompt 29 [ stuffed lion](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=lion.gif).

  
~

Sentimental

~

“What the hell?” Draco held up a set of ragged old trainers.

Harry grinned. “You found them! Brilliant.”

Draco wrinkled his nose. “Why haven’t you thrown them out?” he asked.

“They’re my favourite trainers.” Harry Summoned them from Draco’s hands.

Draco shook his head. “Sentimental sod,” he muttered.

Harry glanced at their bed, where Draco’s stuffed dragon sat proudly. Propped next to it was Harry’s stuffed lion. “ _I’m_ sentimental?” he asked.

Draco blushed. “That’s only there for your benefit,” he said. “I know it means a lot to you.”

Harry smiled. “You’re _so_ good to me.”

“And don’t forget it.”

~


End file.
